Steven Muito Sério
13 de Janeiro de 2014 19 de Maio de 2014 |anterior = "Amigos de Bolha" |proximo = "Tigre Milionário" |prod = 007 |escrito e esboçado = Joe Johnston e Jeff Liu |dirigido = Animação Ki-Yong Bae Seon-Jae Lee e Seo-Whan Kim Arte Kevin Dart Sipervisão Ian Jones-Quartey}} é o 8º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 7º episódio exibido no Brasil. Estreou no Brasil no dia 19 de Maio de 2014. Sinopse Steven e as Crystal Gems vão para um labirinto ancestral, e enquanto isso Steven tem que provar para Garnet que pode ser sério nos momentos mais difíceis. Resumo do Episódio O episódio começa com Steven acordando no Parque de Diversões de Beach City. Então ele vê todas as coisas destruídas e fora de sua posição com todos as pessoas caídas. O episódio então surge duas semanas depois do incidente com Steven e as outras Crystal Gems no Transportador. Garnet menciona que esta é sua primeira missão séria. Steven, por uma razão desconhecida, se expressa com seu ukulele. Eventualmente, o Transportador os leva a um campo de guerra cheio de morangos grandes, fazendo com que Steven caia no campo de morangos, ficando coberto de geleia de morango, quando de repente, é atacado por um pequeno enxame de borboletas brancas. Enquanto caminhavam pelo campo, Pérola menciona como o lugar costumava ser um campo de batalha para os Gems, o que provavelmente foi representada por todas as espadas no chão. Eventualmente, as Gems encontram uma grande pirâmide de cabeça para baixo, que é o que eles estavam procurando. Dentro, havia muitos murais de algumas das jornadas das Crystal Gems, incluindo um mural retratando um possível duelo entre Rose Quartz e uma Gem desconhecida. Steven encontra uma estranha pirâmide, menor e toca-a, fazendo-a virar e fazendo com que todos dentro gravitem em torno de um buraco no teto. Eventualmente, eles caem em uma sala grande com muitas portas. Assim, Pérola decide que o grupo deve se separar e sugere que ela mesma deveria ficar com Steven. Ametista, porém, pega Steven, dizendo que ela irá com ele, mas Pérola leva Steven volta, dizendo que Ametista e Steven são apenas um desastre esperando para acontecer. Garnet, em seguida, escolhe tomar Steven com ela enquanto Pérola vai com Ametista. Garnet e Steven viajam através de três quartos com armadilhas, Garnet fazendo a maior parte do trabalho e Steven geralmente fazendo a necessidade de ser salvo ou transportado. No terceiro quarto, que era extremamente perigoso com machados, fogo, espinhos e lava, depois de se sentir enjoado, Steven tem um flashback de duas semanas, onde ele e as Gems vão no passeio da "Xícara Maluca" no Parque de Diversões de Beach City. Pérola estava andando com Ametista que estava pegando sono enquanto Pérola estava com um bule de chá, entendendo mal o objetivo/razão do brinquedo. Enquanto isso, Steven estava andando com Garnet, mas Steven eventualmente fica enjoado e cai fora do passeio, caindo em Sr. Smiley e quebrando a alavanca, fazendo com que o brinquedo acelerasse muito rápido, o que faz com que todas as xícaras de chá voem com as pessoas dentro. Sr. Smiley então fica com raiva e proíbe Steven de entrar no parque para sempre. De volta ao presente, Steven acorda e percebe que Garnet levou-o até o final terceiro quarto, pois ele adormeceu. Depois de sair, eles se encontram na sala onde eles começaram. Pérola encontra-os e diz a Garnet que não importa qual o caminho que eles tomam, depois de três quartos, eles sempre chegam de volta a onde começou. Ametista é vista correndo pelas portas, tentando encontrar uma saída, mas fica progressivamente mais prejudicada pelas armadilhas. Quando Pérola admite que ela não sabe o que está acontecendo, Ametista voa para fora em um bloco de gelo, e como Pérola vai em Ametista para libertá-la, Steven pergunta a Garnet o que devem fazer. Ela diz que eles vão ter que continuar o tempo for preciso para encontrarem a saída. Horrorizado com isso, Steven tem uma pequena avaria, conforme ele acredita que a culpa é dele que estão nesta situação, e quando Pérola diz para ele não pensar dessa forma, ele percebe que o templo deve ter sido como o passeio de Xícara Maluca. Que cada quarto que entram giram para conectá-los para um outro quarto, enviando-os para fora uma outra porta na câmara principal. Garnet rompe o andar e todos eles caem em um grande mecanismo que faz com que os quartos do templo rodassem. Garnet em seguida, joga Steven no centro e ele remove a joia que o controla, fazendo com que o local exploda. As Gems emergem dos escombros e elogiam Steven em sua ingenuidade. O episódio termina com Steven tocando em seu ukulele, cantando a Canção Séria, apenas para ser interrompido quando ele é atacado por um enxame de borboletas mais uma vez atraídas com a geleia de morango revestindo seu corpo, encerrando assim o episódio. Transcrição Personagens *Steven *Pérola *Garnet *Ametista *Sr. Smiley (Flashback) *Rose Quartz (Pintura em quadro) *Obelisco (Estreia) Músicas Canções * Canção Séria Instrumentais *''Strawberry Battlefield/The Sleeping Pyramid'' *''Heart of the Pyramid'' Informações de Fundo *Dentro do labirinto (antes de Steven girá-lo), há alguns murais de algumas das jornadas das Crystal Gems podem ser vistos, assim como uma fotografia de Rose Quartz, mãe de Steven. **Os murais podem fazer referência às origens do campo de batalha. *É revelado que todas as Gems podem invocar bolhas; Garnet invoca-as mais frequentemente, Steven e Pérola invocaram-nas apenas algumas e Ametista invocou apenas em "Earthlings". *As salas do Templo giravam, por isso eles sempre saiam no mesmo lugar como o brinquedo "Xícara Maluca", como Steven disse. Informações de Produção 'Estreias Internacionais' *13 de Janeiro de 2014 - EUA Continuidade Alusões *''The Legend of Zelda'' - O layout e a música do templo parecem ter sido bastante influenciadas pela franquia The Legend of Zelda. Galeria Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Márcia Coutinho como Garnet *Flávia Fontenelle como Ametista *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola *Airam Pinheiro como Sr. Smiley en:Serious Steven es:Steven se pone serio fr:Steven le sérieux it:La giostra del tè pl:Poważny Steven ro:Steven cel serios ru:Serious Steven Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z